Magic of Christmas
by impossiblewritings
Summary: DI Gregory Lestrade had never looked at Molly Hooper in an adoring way before, that was until Sherlock and John threw a little Christmas do.
1. Chapter 1

Greg and Molly giggled as they stumbled out of the black door of 221b, their fingers intertwined and their hearts racing. The orange street lights where dull and dim compared to the Christmas decorations in every house window. Greg stopped abruptly in the middle of the street, and pointed back at 221b.'They, most defiantly have the best lightssssssssss, they're veryyyy pretty' he then redirected his finger at Molly, 'Like you Miss Hooper, you look very, very, very pretty tonight,'

'I think you've had to many Christmas drinkies Mr Lestrade,' She blushed and shoved him, he swayed and giggled, before suddenly sitting down on the snow covered curb. Molly, reluctantly joined him, gasping at the cold as she sat down. Greg looked at her, she really did look lovely, he hadn't noticed it before. The wind was strong and Molly's hair was blowing in her face, without thinking he had brushed it away and was closing into kiss her. To his surprise Molly was also closing in for the kiss. Despite them both being drunk the kiss was soft and gradual, the world seem to melt around them, their minds focusing only on each other. He slid his long, cold fingers over her thigh and up along her waist. Without warning he pulled away, the lights seemed brighter than before and snow had started to fall. 'I think we sssshould get a cab,' he stood up slowly, pulling Molly up with him and holding on to her trembling hand. She pulled him close to her body, and this time kissed him fast and furiously, alcohol had always gave her confidence. A cab came rolling down Baker street past and came to a sluggish stop. Greg stumbled towards the cab Molly following, holding his hand. He turned to face her 'Yourrrr place or mine?'

Blundering out the cab, giggling they threw the money at the balding and over weight cabbie, not waiting for the change and approached Molly's front door with speed. No Christmas lights where shining from the snow coated windows now, the only light that was supplied were the dim orange street lights. Lestrade stood behind Molly, kissing her neck slowly, his hands on her petite waist. She pushed her door open full force, turning to absorb his sharp features before taking his face in her soft, small hands and kissed him hungrily. Tripping over each other, they made their way into her living room loosing their shoes and pieces of clothing on the way. He moved his mouth slowly down her neck, nipping and sucking at her skin, and she let out a small, careful moan. He smiled against her. 'Was that you this time,' she started to chuckle but was cut short as he sucked hard on the skin near her collar bone. Panting and hearts racing they found themselves backed up against a white wall, He looked into Molly's eyes before sliding down her slim body and grabbing the hem of her dress and pulling it up over her head leaving it abandoned in a pile on the floor. He took a moment to admire her smooth, slender body. He gradually moved to her breasts, sucking and licking as she undid his trouser zip and pushed his trousers down past his knees, revealing his erection. Not knowing how, their clothes had pooled on the floor, and Molly had be hoisted up on to his hips, her back against the wall. His hands moved up and down her waist as he slid into her, fast and hard. Her inpatient, slurred moans echoed in his head, he continued to plant kisses on her bare neck and breasts. Low rumbles came from the back of Lestrade's throat, as he slid in and out of Molly, her back was arched against the wall, her hip rolling in unison with his. Suddenly she let out a long, loud moan and called out his name, and he followed soon after. Carrying her over the sofa he pulled out and they collapsed on it together.

'That was amazing,' Molly was still panting shaking and covered in sweat as she collected their pants. ' your welcome to stay?' He gave a a long, wide grin and nodded. She laid down on the sofa in front of Greg, his strong arms wrapped around her, he was still planting small kisses on the top of her head and along her neck as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2  The Moring After

Chapter 2 molly/lestrade

Molly awoke on Christmas day with a hangover. The bright morning sun shone through her window, making her reluctant to open her eyes. Groaning and rolling over expecting to find more of her bed, she found herself coming into contact with her cold, hard living room floor. Her eyes shot open in surprise, looking around her living room dazed, she saw items of clothing scattered across the floor. She froze, memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. What had she done, guilt invaded her conscience, she rest her head in her hands for a few moments before standing up straight and covering her bare chest with her arms and running over to a pile of clothes to collect her bra from the tangled mess of clothes. Separating a shirt from the other clothes she slipped it on to cover herself up, before looking around the room for _him. _She creped into the kitchen hoping he had gone home to avoid confrontation, she'd would have liked that.

Yet there he was, slumped against the kitchen counter, eyes closed and his lips in a harsh line. Molly was about to turn and run back into the living room when he opened his eyes, directing them to look at her, a sympathetic smile growing.

"oh, this, this is not good," Molly was backing up against the wall, running her hands through her hair. Greg continued to lean against the counter watching her as she started to pace the length of the kitchen.

"Your married Greg, you have a wife," she help her face in her hands, quietly muttering "Why Molly, why did you do this" Greg pushed himself off the counter and started to slowly walk towards Molly ."No, no, no, no, no! You-you stay right there," She stumbled back into the living room picking up pieces of clothing and chucking them at Greg, before finding her huge coat and replacing Greg's shirt with it.

"Molly, listen," Greg shouted from the kitchen. She walked slowly back into the kitchen and threw his shirt as him.

"You really should go, now Greg," she made sure to stand away from Greg, her features hard and guilty.

"Molly, listen to me, please," his pleading voice lowered Molly defences slightly, her stiff body relaxing, willing to let him speak.

"We were never going to away today, it was a lie, " he was now the one looking guilty, still walking slowly towards Molly as if he was trying to creep up on her, trying not to scare her away.

"that doesn't change anything, you're still married!" she shot back at him, her stature hardening again in defence. She charged towards him without warning and pounded his chest with her small hands, he stood there and let her vent her anger and guilt before placing his arms around her in a strong, comforting embrace, and whispering in her ear about how his wife is cheating on him, and that he thinks she's amazing and that everything would be fine. She gradually stopped her outburst of anger and sank into his arms, she looked up at him her eyes dewy, she blinked hard twice, before coming to the realisation of where she was and pushed him away.

"I think it would be best if you left," she let her head drop closing her eyes and crossing her arms against her chest.

"I guess I'll see you around then," he kissed the top of her head, sending shivers shooting down her spine. She waited until she could hear him open the door before opening her eyes again, she waited for what seemed like forever for him to leave before reaching into her cupboard for painkillers.

Slowly climbing the stairs with a glass of water and holding back her tears Molly was re-running the night before in her head, her stomach doing flips at the thought of her antics with Lestrade. Him of all people!

Placing the glass of water, she threw herself of to her bed, making Toby jump, his fur standing on end.

"Sorry Tobs'," she smoothed him carefully, smiling as he brushed himself against her leg, and curling up next to her.

"I messed up Tobs', I made a fool out of myself," Her cat purred in reply. She rambled on about the night before to her cat, her voice breaking in parts and having to stop. He seemed to purr in just the right places and brushing against her in comfort. She soon dozed off into a light slumber, tossing and turning, dreaming of Greg's seemingly perfect features.


End file.
